galconfandomcom-20200213-history
Cohen Behemoth
History Cohen Behemoth was born a highborn bastard of the dominion of Emhyr Blackfyre. Raised in the kitchens of the castle, he rapidly developed a habit of stealing from the children of the lords and ladies of Blackfyre's court. This doubled following the deaths of both his parents and he was reduced to being their stableboy. At the age of seven, he was caught stealing from the son of a particularly cruel lord, and was being hunted by the lord's personal henchmen. He fled the Greyspire, knowing he would be killed. He ran out of the frying pan and into the fire, winding up being attacked at night by an Ekkimara, a lower vampire. Were it not for the timely intervention of the Slayer Loghain, Cohen would surely have been devoured. Taking pity on the boy, Loghain took him back to the planet Trolde, where he began being trained as a Slayer. Cohen, to the alarm of the slayers, demanded that he undergo the Trial of the Grasses, which, to their equal level of surprise, he survived. Unlike the other slayers, his eyes remained the same and he, they would later find out, was not sterilized by the process. After this, he entered the tutelage of Loghain and Vesemir, and frequently trained alongside Cirilla Blackfyre, who he would come to be good friends with. At the age of seventeen, when the mad wizard Vilgefortz attacked and kidnapped Cirilla and her adoptive mother, Yenavre of Vengerberg, Geralt took Cohen, as well as the Slayers Milva and Cahir, the only ones not busy fighting monsters, to get them back, as well as the higher vampire Emiel. Cohen's ingenuity was what got them into the fortress of Weisshaupt, as he snuck them in via the disposal system of dead bodies. They began a long and bloody battle against Vilgefortz's forces, with Cahir and Milva falling in the battle. While Geralt was driven away by the mad Slayer Kyran, Cohen found Ciri, freed her, and the two teenage slayers found, fought, and killed Vilgefortz. As they stood over his body, Vilgefortz's corpse turned to dust rapidly and the dust seemed to blow away. As such, Cohen has remained adamant that the mad wizard is still out there. After the conflict with Vilgefortz, Cohen was allowed to take small contracts for himself, and occasionally worked together with Ciri on them. Personality and Traits Cohen, as opposed to the rest of the Slayer's guild, is much more idealistic to the point of occasional naivete. He often gets caught up in the moralistic side of things and often concerns himself with doing what is right, rather than simply filling out your contract and moving on. He is known to have barely survived the Trial of the Grasses, his mutations nearly killing him, and for some reason, having little to no affect on his actual appearance, versus the other Slayers, who developed the Slayers' cat eyes. In addition, he remained fertile, as opposed to the mutations sterilizing the other slayers. He is often referred to as the runt of the pack, being the shortest and most lithe of the male Slayers. Cohen, as opposed to most of the other Slayers, only wields one sword. His is forged using a blend of Valyrian Steel and Greyspire Silver, making it deadly to both humanoids and to monsters. He typically relies more on speed than power, but is known to have the power to back himself up. He is not believed to be the most talented swordsman of the Slayers, but is still believed to be far beyond any footsoldier or even most high ranking warriors in the Tyranny. Gallery Category:Characters